The Stallion & His Mare
by flowinthestream12
Summary: This is a fic about their relationship progression & eventual pregnancy.
1. Fear Turns To Wonder

The sky was a beautiful confection of orange, pink, and cream. The sun was beginning his ascent over the horizon, awakening the Dothraki people. Daenerys ducked into her quarters of horse leather and curved wood. She had just seen a woman being dragged away by her husband and the sight sent her body trembling. Dany sank down onto the bed of animal skins that she shared with her husband, Drogo.

She nervously tried to elegantly style her silver hair but her hands were too shaky to allow it. The Khal, her husband and king of the Dothraki, was drinking fermented mare milk with a group of men who had left their wives in their quarters. Dany felt her stomach growl with hunger but she was still too fearful to venture out of her shelter just yet. She found her husband, whom she had been married to by her brother only a few weeks ago, to be handsome aesthetically. She still feared him.

But, she couldn't ignore how gentle is dark emerald eyes were when he looked at her, growing more kind and curious with each passing day. His long mane of black hair was glossy when bathed. Dany was fascinated by his dark olive skin tone. What she liked most about him was also what she feared almost as much. Khal Drogo was a large man, towering over her by at least two feet.

She fancied the idea of how powerful his taut body was. But, she has felt the strength his muscles wielded on more than one occasion whenever he ... _mounted _her. Even when he touched her gently, Dany could sense him withholding that prowess. Dany's stomach growled again at the moment her handmaiden, Doreah, entered the tent.

"You haven't come for food, Khaleesi." she said apprehensively.

Dany looked up at her and forced herself to say, "I never had to come get my food before this day."

Doreah nodded, "Yes, but, your people would appreciate your interaction. If it's not too bold of me to advise, it would increase your leadership."

"I am their Khaleesi no matter who I choose to spend my time with," said Dany defensively.

Doreah closed the distance between them and knelt before Dany, unfolding a wrapped loaf of bread and dried horse meat, "We need you to remain healthy, Khaleesi. The Khal will want you to give him a colt or a filly some day."

Dany shook her authoritative act aside. It felt so alien to her after being under the thumb of her brother for as long as she could remember. She wasn't sure if she enjoyed it or despised it yet. Perhaps, it was a mixture of both. Dany reached for the bread, still unable to stomach the horse meat willingly.

Doreah sat at Dany's feet and held up the food for her Khaleesi. Dany hesitated before putting it into her impatient mouth, her long dark lashes fluttering sadly around her violet eyes.

"Where has my husband gone?" she asked as casually as possible, hoping that he was far away.

Doreah seemed to see past Dany's impassive-tone, "He is with his people, Khaleesi. It would not be a problem for you to join him."

Dany choked on a sob that strangled the bread gliding down her throat, "Yes, it would be."

Doreah slanted her eyebrows upward in sympathy, "Don't worry, Khaleesi. I won't tell anyone what you tell me. You can trust me."

Dany shook her head, "It's no secret that I'm having a ... _difficult _time adjusting. If it is, after what you've advised me, it is the worst kept secret in this land."

"Can I do anything to help you feel more at home?" Doreah asked kindly.

Before Dany could respond, the leather flaps that were in place of doors were pushed apart as her husband ducked into the tent. She glanced from the Khal to Doreah and hoped the handmaiden didn't spot the fear that had glinted in Dany's striking eyes, saying with a traitorous trembling voice, "That will be all, Doreah."

Drogo was examining his wife with that ever-growing curiosity before he grabbed Doreah's forearm as she made to circle around to exit the tent, "No, _vatteri dothralat_."

Dany furrowed her brows momentarily. Why did he want Doreah to stay? Was he going to fuck her as well? Dany had been told that she was his only woman now. Drogo addressed Doreah in rapid Dothraki tongue and Dany was left wondering what he was instructing her to do. Then, Doreah nodded and resumed her seat at Dany's feet.

"He needs me here to translate for him," said the pretty handmaiden.

Dany scooted a little for Drogo to sit cross-legged on their bed of furs, "Oh."

"He desires to learn about you," replied Doreah. "He needs answers."


	2. Evolving Emotions

Dany tried to keep her breath steady when he asked her his first question. Those gold and emerald eyes surrounded by black coal surveyed her most unlike the way she had expected to feel ... he no longer seemed to be a predator to her prey. He was wondering about her ... and now she was wondering what she had done to cause that.

"He asks why you a lot of spend time in solitary," explained Doreah, placing her hands on her thighs elegantly.

Dany tried to moisten her dried mouth and wished she had water to quench it, "My husband must understand that this is an alien world to me. I am adjusting steadily. I apologize if I have offended you or our people. I am pleased to have been chosen by you to be your wife."

Part of her answer was true, part of it was not. But, Dany felt sad about the part that was a lie. She hoped that one day it would become true. Doreah translated Dany's answer as her khaleesi spoke and Khal Drogo nodded. He asked her a different question and Dany found that it wasn't so hard to pretend to be calm ... in fact, she was beginning to believe she didn't have to pretend.

Doreah cleared her throat, "He noticed your clothes are growing too large for you. He worries that you are not eating enough. The Khal would like to see you eat what I have brought to you, Khaleesi."

Dany's violet eyes glanced between her husband and her handmaiden before bending down to the cloth on the ground protecting the bread and dried meat from dirt. She pinched off a section of the bread and ripped a piece of the meat off, all the while with Drogo's eyes on her. She folded the bread around the meat and pushed it into her mouth while batting her wide innocent eyes up at her husband. One corner of his lips twitched as though he were about to smile but then he parted his lips to ask another question. Doreah was about to translate the question but stopped short when Drogo bent over to scoop up the bread and meat.

Dany watched him with a small smile as he set the cloth gently on her lap, watching her intently for a reaction. Before his enormous hand slid down her thigh to her knee, Dany stroked it briefly with her dainty soft fingers.

Doreah said with a quiet voice while Dany fed herself another bite, "He asked why you hide your body from him."

Dany choked on her food and was pleased by Drogo's concerned reaction. She shook her head and swallowed, "In the land I am from, I was taught to conceal my body ... to allow only my husband to know what is hidden beneath my clothes, to deny all other men to know."

Doreah translated again for Drogo but he interrupted, "Thank ..."

He struggled for a moment then gently tucked a lock of her white blond hair behind her warm ear. Dany guessed that he was struggling to remember the common tongue for 'you' and was using his body to express that he meant his wife. Dany had been told that there was no word for 'thank you' in Dothraki. It stunned her that Drogo had learned the concept. Without looking away from Dany's eyes, Drogo dismissed Doreah.

Dany watched her handmaiden leave, part of her wishing that she was following Doreah out. Dany allowed her husband to gently lay her on their bed and turn her over. For once, she was not trembling when he pushed the hem of her dress up to her waist. Although, it was still painful when he put his tip inside of her. She realized how greatful she should be that Drogo has not forced himself all the way inside yet. Dany's opinion of him was evolving ... he was putting her comfort before his pleasure.

Perhaps her comfort was evolving his sense of pleasure. Dany propped herself up on her elbows and listened to her husband's hitching deep grunts as he stroked her from the inside. He gingerly moved closer to her so that his cock was digging a little deeper. Dany gasped then furrowed her brows when she felt his lips kiss between her shoulder blades. Dany gripped the pelts beneath her and began to pant for him.

She could feel his belly on her lower back as he drove himself around inside of her. Dany turned her head a little when his teeth grazed her neck and he groaned with pleasure at the sound of her panting. He saw the corners of her large lips pull into a smile and he climaxed at that moment. Dany had almost known what it was like to feel as good as he did but he always finished before her. He was careful to roll off of her rather than collapsing on top of her like he had in the times before.

Dany laid her head down while pushing the hem of her dress back down to her ankles. She rolled over onto her side so that her back was to him. After a moment, Drogo pulled her to his chest and she fell asleep to the lullaby of his deep, slow breaths.


	3. Threats Within

"Perhaps this 'almighty' Khal, of whom is so revered, is infertile." sneered Viserys as he loudly slurped a spoon full of chopped horse meat and what few herbs Daenerys had come across through their journey. Daenerys chewed slowly and chose not to give her brother the reaction he was baiting her for. Viserys watched her like a predator and twitched his curled lip when he was disappointed, "My dear sister would love to have his cock overtake her. Wouldn't you, Daenerys?" Daenerys looked at him and parted her lips but apparently she was too slow to answer and he growled, "Answer your king."

Daenerys forced a polite smile, "I am to give my husband an heir. It's only a matter of time."

Viserys scoffed, "If I had my way with you, you would've delivered three sons of mine by this day."

Daenerys turned back to her bowl of soup. Her spoon clicked against the ceramic rim when her hand refused to be still. She was trembling in her brother's presence.

"Where is that colossal beast anyhow?" Viserys continued mercilessly.

Daenerys clenched her teeth, realizing that her brothers insults towards Drogo offended her and from within her heart arose a protective instinct. She swallowed her irritation and smiled up at him again, "He is spending time with the people ... _our_ people."

Viserys leered down at her, "You mean _my_ _army_."

Daenerys nodded obediently, "They are most loyal to you, your Grace."

He squinted into her violet eyes and reached out to tuck a lock of her alabaster hair behind her little ear, "I long to see you waddling with a son in your womb. If only he would be mine."

Daenerys gave a shaky laugh, "Do you not like the soup? I helped prepare it specially for my dear brother."

* * *

That evening, Daenerys found herself in her quarters with Doreah gently dabbing at the small cut on Daenery's hollow cheek. Her breathing was shallow while she tried desperately to stop crying. Doreah shushed her affectionately as she dried the shallow cut with the tawny cloth.

"If my khaleesi has something on her mind that she wishes to confide in me with," Doreah offered carefully, "I give her my word that it won't leave this tent."

Daenerys shuddered when she tried to give her handmaiden a small smile, "That will be all, Doreah. I'll see you after sunrise."

Doreah and Daenerys shared a long look before the handmaiden bowed herself out of the expansive tent of animal skins and wooden beams. Daenerys quickly snatched up the hand mirror on the floor and held it up to her face. The slice from her brother's sharp fingernail was swelling and reddening with irritation.

"_Yer jalan atthirari anni_," said a baritone voice from behind her.

Daenerys caught her husband's hazel eyes in the mirror and twisted around to face him with a gasp of surprise. Drogo immediately spotted the minor wound on his wife's face and he swiftly closed the distance between them with long strides of his heavy footfalls. He knelt down on one knee and cupped her face with his large hands, "You ... hurt."

Daenerys shook her head, "No, it was an accident, my husband."

Drogo struggled to find meaning in the words she spoke and said in broken common-tongue, "Not leave alone more."

Daenerys lips trembled, rebelling against her order to remain still. Drogo sank his other knee to the ground and spread his long muscle-bound legs apart. Daenerys gingerly curled up against his broad chest and he tucked her head beneath his strong jaw.

"_Shekh ma shieraki anni_," she whispered to the dark curly hairs growing on his chest. "_Yer chomoe anna_."

She wondered if Drogo would understand her poor use of Dothraki tongue. She wondered if there was honor associated with women in this society. Daenerys let out a gush of air when she felt her husband press his dark lips to her pale hair and wrap his arms bulging with muscles around her slender curves. She had yet to see this kind of affectionate behavior with other married couples in the tribe.

"_Gwe_," grumbled Drogo's deep voices as he heaved himself back to his feet.

When Daenerys remained on the floor looking up at him questioningly he knelt back down again, placed his hands on her waist, and effortlessly lifted her to her dainty feet.

"_Anha dothrak adakhataan_," he said as he touched the base of her back with one hand.

Daenerys only then realized just how hungry she was. She had excused herself from her brother's tent not long after he struck her and had barely eaten the soup they were sharing prior to the attack. Daenerys placed a hand on his belly and kissed his side which was the highest point she could reach with her lips without him lifting her. Drogo stroked that spot on her lower back, disgruntling the fabric of her woven skirt that reached past her ankles. As Drogo escorted her out of the tent, Daenerys wiped her eyes and wondered why she continually allowed herself to be the victim.

A little distance away a campfire was roaring and its crackles were drowned out by the laughter of the Dothraki surrounding the fire. Daenerys spotted Viserys standing between Ser Willem and Illyrio. She touched Drogo as if mere contact with him would keep her out of harm's way. Drogo was not entirely the savage Viserys labeled him as. His tiny wife's fearful reaction to the sight of her unsympathetic brother did not escape his notice.

He shook his head with Viserys nonverbally invited them to stand by his side and instead directed his wife to the opposite side of the circle. Daenerys sank down to the woven mat beside her husband and caught his eye after placing a hand on his thigh, "Thank you."

He was still new to the concept of that foreign word. So, she straightened up to give him a kiss on his lips.


	4. Mounting

**I'm going to italicize whenever they're speaking in Dothraki, so that everyone can understand the dialogue. Although, I'll be deliberately writing in broken-English to keep the realism that Dothraki would not always easily translate into English. Warning: explicit content.**

* * *

Daenerys was giggling alongside Doreah, watching her handmaiden push the vegetables and fruit around on the stone suspended above burning coals. The young khaleesi had forgotten how long it had been since she had something that was not meat. She and her handmaiden were sitting cross-legged on the animal pelts, social hierarchy disregarded in their privacy. Daenerys felt large heavily callused hands grasp her hips and she moaned with pleasure. Doreah shrank away so that the Khal could plant a kiss on his wife's lips. Daenerys tilted her chin upward and smiled against his lips.

She saw his hazel eyes, surrounded in black charcoal, squint down at the sizzling peppers and cherries.

"_What are these, my wife_?" Drogo asked her as he knelt behind her.

Daenerys pinched a green pepper off of the hot rock, blew on it, and held it up for him to inspect, "_My slave woman brought them to me from the market. These are called peppers and cherries. This is similar to the food grown in my dirt_."

Drogo took it out of her soft hand and sniffed it while she crawled on her hands and knees to the other side of the cooking stone. He watched her shoulder blades rise and fall beneath her flaxen hair and leather attire. She glanced from the pepper in his palm and to his lips pointedly, smiling encouragingly. Doreah kept herself politely distracted by tipping some water onto the coals beneath the stone to lower the temperature. Daenerys grinned from ear to ear when Drogo tossed the slice of pepper into his mouth bravely and watched his eyes go from uncertainty to pleasure.

About ten minutes later, the vegetable and fruit dessert was finished and Doreah bowed her way out of the Khal and Khaleesi tent. With a bowl about eleven inches in diameter set on their bed, Daenerys was coiled in her 6'5'' husband's heavy arms. She had stripped away her Dothraki attire while he kept his pants on.

"_I know our people fear to cross the water_," Daenerys told him carefully, "_but, as you can taste, there are many things to be explored."_

Indeed, Drogo had taken such a liking to the foreign desert that his stomach, taut with thick muscle, was distending and pressing against the small of his wife's back.

Drogo stroked from her shoulder to her hip, "_Patience, my little moon. Change is not so easy for my people. Our ways have worked for thousands of years. They see no need to 'explore'_."

Daenerys sighed and twisted away from the empty bowl of peppers and cherries to stroke his raven beard, "_I am sorry that we have not conceived yet_."

Drogo hesitated, visibly thinking hard before he spoke, "_I ... understand you, my wife. You are not unlike a newborn filly to my world. My mother gave me wisdom that happiness in the mare makes it easier for_ _the stallion to swell a colt in her womb_."

Daenerys licked her lips, "_But, I am happy, my sun and stars. Mount your mare, my khal of all khals._"

Drogo heaved himself to his hands and knees while his aroused wife positioned herself beneath him. After a few seconds of him disentangling his ornate belt, Daenerys inhaled sharply when he eased himself inside of her. He growled gutturally in her ear and she smiled weakly, responding with a quiet grunt as he started to slide forward and back inside of her. Drogo tickled the soft skin of her neck with his teeth and she moaned. When his cock began to tickle her from within, Daenerys cried out at her first orgasm. The khal kissed her ear and Daenerys loved the sound of his deep groans. Drogo pulled her legs back so that she was now lying flat on her chest on their bed.

Daenerys tried not to let his great weight pressing down upon her scare her. She was barely a hundred and twenty pounds while he was easily over two-hundred. Drogo noticed that her breathing was a little shallow but he was climaxing. He was close to succumbing on top of her, but, Daenerys was in awe that this added weight was making her orgasm again. Perhaps it was because she was tightening her muscles around his cock.

She shouldn't have let him endulge in so much of the dessert. Drogo growled like a ferocious beast through clenched teeth as he climaxed ... and finally collapsed on top of her. Daenerys whimpered when her breasts were pressed against the animal pelts. Drogo rolled off of her and she gasped hungrily for air. After a moment in which they both were still panting in the aftermath, Daenerys pulled herself on top of him and he tucked her head beneath his chin, combing her white hair with his dirty fingers.


	5. Intimidation

**When the font is italicized, the characters are speaking in Dothraki. When it is not, they are speaking in English.**

* * *

Daenerys was bustling around her and her husband's home. It was a spacious and cavernous tent sown of horse hide. She was agitatedly setting and resetting her belongings and trying to put Khal Drogo's possessions in a place where her brother would not spot them. This was going to be the first time she and Viserys have been alone together since he had struck her. Drogo had been there for his vulnerable wife, a gargantuan man between her and her abusive brother, before this day.

She was so restless and fussing over making her tent organized so that Viserys would not have an excuse to scold her. But, knowing her brother, he'd find something to complain about.

"This is all in vain," Daenerys sighed in defeat, kneeling at the center of the room, facing the entrance flap.

She seethed inside her heart at having to bow to Viserys. Her snowy hair was piled to the back of her head with a braided leather tie. She was wearing a dress from her homeland rather than her Dothraki attire. It was a shade of pale violet, which complimented her eyes. It was held up by a strap of the fabric draped around her neck. Daenerys flinched instinctively when she heard the _crunch _of a pair of footsteps approach her tent.

Viserys ducked and burst through the entrance flap, "My dear sister. It's been quite difficult to earn time alone with you."

Daenerys nodded as she got to her feet. She groaned inwardly when she stuttered, "I-I-I am sorry, your g-grace. My husband and I have recently married - which, of course, you know. We have been using our spare time to know each other more -"

Viserys started to circle around his sister, "I must admit, this place is much tidier than I expected."

"Thank you, Viserys."

Viserys toyed with his pointed chin, "Khal Drogo has not been treating his king as I'd like."

Daenerys did not meet his gaze, "I cannot be responsible for what he does -"

"He has been keeping you from me like a selfish beast in heat," Viserys scoffed as he stopped pacing to loom over her. "I take it that he finds me ... _dangerous_?"

"No!" Daenerys shook her head and tried to smile, "Viserys, he's just -"

"I _like _it, Daenerys. It means that he respects my power," Viserys said drawlingly. "Do _you _fear me, as well?"

Daenerys gulped and glanced away, "I love you, Viserys. I, um, ... I _revere _you."

Viserys tilted her chin up to look at him, "Don't worry, dear sister. I have no intention of harming you. It would do no good for me."

Daenerys forced a smile, "Of course, sire."

She flinched again but her trembling heart slowed when she saw that it was Khal Drogo coming home from his hunt and drinking. He had blood on his enormous hands, his leather clothing, and dripping from his mouth. Daenerys knew her husband had been drinking, but, he was not unsteady on his feet. This made him less resilient to his impulses. Before Viserys turned to see him, Drogo clenched his jaw muscle.

Daenerys could hear his faint growl in his throat, "_My sun and stars_, _we have a visitor_."

Viserys, who knew very little of the Dothraki tongue, seemed bemused by his sister's fluency, "What a _fast_ learner, my sister is."

Drogo quickly composed himself before Viserys turned around. Daenerys could see that this was like a joke to her husband, pretending to be submissive to this frail and cocky foreigner. She crossed the room to fetch the cloth to help soak up the blood on Drogo.

Viserys took in Drogo's haggard appearance, "I can see that hunting is a messy business."

"_I'd like to see this little gnat provide sustenance for himself_," Drogo sneered over at Daenerys, who smiled back to share the joke. "_His horse could kill him_."

"_He's never hunted a day in his life_," Daenerys smiled up into his hazel eyes as she dabbed at the stubborn dried blood around his lips. "_He does not want to disturb his hair_."

Drogo chuckled that guttural laugh that made Daenerys feel warm and safe. But, she knew that they must stop leaving her brother out of their conversation before he retaliated.

Viserys did seem put-out and alone, "Very well, I shall see you both at dinner. I'll reserve a seat for you, dear Daenerys ... right beside your king."

Drogo glanced away from his doting wife to watch Viserys leave through the entrance flap, "_You are not to eat beside him_."

"_He will think that you hate him_," Daenerys said as she started to disentangle his elaborate leg and waist garments to be cleaned by the handmaidens.

Drogo laughed again and stroked his calused knuckles against her soft cheek, "_He would not be wrong_, Daenerys. _I will not grant him a chance to harm my wife again_."

"_Perhaps, you can teach your wife to defend herself?" _Daenerys asked hopefully as she set his clothes by the entrance flap.

He was now entirely naked, "_Moon of my life, a woman needs a man to fend off swine like him_."

"Drogo_, you cannot keep your eye on me every moment_." Daenerys sank down onto their bed.

Drogo pursed his lips as he closed the distance between them, towering over her, "_Your Khal can do many impossible things, my little moon. You will see."_


	6. Exposed

"_You have fear in your eyes_," Drogo's baritone voice sent warmth through Daenerys's skin.

The khal and khaleesi of the Dothraki were alone in their chambers, sitting on their bed of animal pelts. Daenerys was sitting behind him, coming his ebony hair. She tied an ornate leather string around the his thick hair at the base of his neck and began to braid the rest in three tails. She would tie those together when she was finished. The weather had turned against them. A chilly breeze was nipping at any exposed skin. Drogo was only wearing pants made of horse hide.

His knee-length coat was draped on the side of the bed where Daenerys had been fighting to get him to wear it. Daenerys had yet to get dressed. Though it was growing cold outside their home, the fire stoked in the center of their chambers combined with their body heat made it possible for her to procrastinate putting on her Dothraki dress.

Daenerys scooted closer to him so that her breasts grazed his tawny skin and she craned her neck, "_I am not afraid -_"

"_You are not happy, either_." Drogo cut across her, "_It is an insult that you doubt me_-"

"_No, my sun and stars. I am only thinking of the meal_," Daenerys stroked Drogo's broad shoulder with the tips of her nails. "_I dread what Viserys will say ... or do_."

"_If he strikes in my presence, his balls must be larger than I thought_." Drogo chuckled wryly. He turned around when Daenerys patted his lower back to indicate that she was finished styling his long raven mane. "_I won't let anyone hurt you. I never felt that way about anyone before_."

Daenerys beamed up at those beautiful emerald eyes of his, "_If you love me, alleviate a concern of mine. Wear this coat to the meal_," she tugged the heavy coat over and laid it in her lap. "_It is not a sign of weakness, my khal. It is a sign of intelligence and protection. I don't want you to get sick_."

Drogo's argument for going to the supper with his torso exposed was to intimidate Viserys with his superior brawn, "_If it will comfort my little moon_."

Daenerys stretched up to kiss his dark lips, _"It will."_

She stood up from the bed and held the weighty coat out for him. It was the length of her entire body which made Drogo chuckle, _"I can lose you in this coat."_

Daenerys held the coat aside as Drogo stooped greatly to give her a kiss.

* * *

The khaleesi was now dressed in an ankle-length skirt of foreign silk that had a wide woven waistband hugging her wide hips. She was wearing a strapless top made of a soft animal pelt. It was loose-fitting, so her breasts bounced noticeably beneath it. Her silvery-gold hair was bound at the top of her head with a few wavy tendrils hanging loose. Her neck was adorned with a chain-link collar necklace heavily embellished with amethyst stones.

It was so wide that it reached her pelt top. Since she was not dressed for the unusually cool weather, she hurried with Irri and Doreah at her side to the dinner. The wooden structure was cavernous. Normally, meals at night would be had outdoors. Daenerys sighed with relief as they stepped into the fray of dancers writhing to the beat of drums. A few of the men of their tribe were also dancing erotically with their wives.

They all parted a path for their foreign khaleesi to cross the floor to her husband. About three people were between Drogo and her brother, Viserys. There was a ten-foot wide shallow well of wood and coal which were ablaze. There were stone beams all around the fire pit, its shadows rippled over all the faces she could see. Daenerys kept her violet eyes locked on those of her husband, whom gaped when his little wife climbed up onto the fire pit.

Viserys frowned, watching as his sister walked carefully over to a stone beam. Daenerys looked around, realizing that the music had stopped. She smirked knowingly down at Drogo as she pulled her long hair free. The moment Daenerys started writhing against the stone beam, the drums were playing again. The heat of the fire did not burn her.

Daenerys ran her fingers through her hair while she straddled the pole, swaying and shaking her hips to the rhythm of the drums. Viserys shrank into the shadows, intimidated by the applause Daenerys was getting from her people below her. Drogo heaved himself to his feet and walked over to where Daenerys was putting on a show for him. Up until now, his wife had been very private about their relationship. It was most unlike the Dothraki-way.

The fact that she was this comfortable to dance erotically before her people and in his presence made his heart swell. This meant that she felt safe even with Viserys mere meters away from her. He extended his large hand up for her to take and helped her down from the fire pit. Daenerys pressed her back against his hard stomach and tried to keep up with his bucking hips. She felt his hand press her back down.

She could now touch the floor. Drogo pushed her skirt up and Daenerys felt him enter her. She felt distinctly embarrassed to be in this demeaning position, especially in her brother's presence. But, she let her husband have his way. He didn't know any different than what he had grown up with.

Drogo had accepted her differences so kindly and with such understanding ... it was time that she integrated more with his environment. She chanced meeting Viserys's eyes and immediately regretted it.

She read his lips say, "That's right, you filthy whore. Let the beast fuck you in public. You're no different than they are. You're a savage now."

Drogo came inside of her and Daenerys cried out to give everyone the impression that she had an orgasm. She was sure that she would have if her brother was not watching. He backed out of her and watched her tentatively as she composed herself.

"_I love you_," she reminded him. He saw the fear in her eyes again, but, she added, "_I love your heart with all of mine_."

Drogo cupped her face and kissed her, "_Moon of my life, I am happy. I can see that you're not_."

Daenerys glanced away from Viserys to the comfort of her husband's striking eyes, "_With you, I am always safe. Always happy. Just don't leave me alone with ... him. You know of whom I speak._"

Drogo scowled in Viserys's direction, "_Let's eat. Then I shall steal you away from him._"


	7. Compromising

Daenerys's outlook on public nudity, which had been nonexistent prior to her marriage, was ... 'improving' with each passing week. It now hardly phased the khaleesi to have the morning meal beside her husband with little to no article of clothing, unless one counted jewelry. With a newly built fire pit set at the center of their home to fight the nightly chill, Daenerys didn't mind not having the excuse to cover herself before her husband and their handmaidens. His wife was not the only one adapting to their new life. Drogo, a feared ruthless warrior yet nothing but better than a savage in Viserys's eyes, was conforming to more of his wife's foreign culture.

When a man stepped into their home, Drogo would either order the handmaiden there to shield his wife's naked body from the men's horny stare or would do it himself. Gaining acceptance from her people as a foreigner was still a challenge for Daenerys, since she still had a far more innocent view on nature. The Dothraki firmly believe in 'survival of the fittest'. It was either learn fast or get killed for them. Viserys had taunted his sister with dark rumors about the Dothraki customs, such as abandoning disabled newborns.

This was an act Daenerys hoped to never witness. The white mare Drogo had given Daenerys on their wedding day had been pregnant for a while. Her due date was fast approaching and Daenerys dotted on the beautiful steed. She could often be found spoiling her horse with treats. Drogo had initially found such behavior odd at first.

But, since it was harmless, the khal did not object to the matter. Daenerys stood near the fire while Doreah and Irri, her favorite handmaidens, dressed her in a feminine coat of horse hide which had a hood with braided mane around the trim. Beneath that, the khaleesi was wearing a skirt that reached her ankles and a heavy woven long-sleeved top. Drogo's handmaidens, whom Daenerys had yet to learn the names of, departed from their khal after helping him into leather pants and a wide belt around his hips that almost reached his bulging pectoral muscles.

"Thank you," Daenerys said in the common tongue before continuing in broken Dothraki, "_Leave us now_."

Drogo and Daenerys embraced each other near the crackling fire, watching their handmaidens push back through the entry flap. Drogo sighed deeply, "_It's to be an uneventful day, my little moon. You and I have nothing to separate for today. There is time for entertainment this hour. Shall we go? Or are you anxious to check on your fat horse?" _

While Drogo chuckled, Daenerys scoffed playfully, "_Is that how you'll describe your wife when she conceives?_"

Drogo furrowed his brows and replied with an air of explaining something as simple as two plus two equals four, "_Would that be an offense to you, my wife? A pregnant woman who eats well presents a better surviving chance for her child._"

Daenerys rolled her violet eyes, "_At your own peril, call me as you wish_."

"_Beauty_?" Drogo cocked his eyebrows as he squeezed Daenerys gently to make her squeal.

A few minutes later, the khal and the khaleesi departed from their home into their bustling village. The Dothraki were not, as it turned out, strangers to the cold. All were dressed sensibly, aside from the young men whom were boasting their toughness. The elderly men tried to expose as much skin as possible but their advanced age made them less resilient to the chill. A group of men ran passed the royal couple in the same direction to where the horses were kept.

Daenerys picked up the sound of snorting and lengthy shrieks ... a mare must be in labor. With an excited smile on her lips, she ran after the crowd while the khal grinned at her foreign reaction to the commonplace event. But, what she came across was not what she had been expecting. Indeed, her white mare had delivered a foal ... a bay filly with white spots. But, its legs weren't working properly.

The baby horse was born lame, but, it still fought to stand while the people surrounding her guffawed at her desperate attempts. The white mare stood away from her offspring, agreeing with the tasteless laughter that her foal did not stand a chance at surviving if it could not stand. But, Daenerys instantly felt a connection with the brave filly. It was born into a well-bred family, but, it was like a black sheep in a herd of white. It was different but it kept fighting.

Drogo came up beside his wife and saw the anguish in her violet eyes. With an axe in hand, a man strode towards the foal writhing helplessly on the cold earth, shivering in the chilly gust because of the fluids and blood still sticking to it. Drogo tried to take his wife's hand but it slipped from its grasp. Daenerys leapt out of the crowd and knelt beside the foal, comforting it with the strokes of her hand. The crowd's laughter dissolved into gasps. The man that had been sent to kill the foal, to put it out of its misery, stopped in his tracks.

Drogo felt embarrassed at his wife's action and strode forward. He laid a hand on her shoulder, "_Stand back_, Daenerys. _This must be done_."

She looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes, "_You took a chance with me and I am grateful. _Please_, let me help this foal_. _It just needs more time like I have here. _Please, _my sun and stars. _Please."

Drogo knelt beside her while the crowd started to disperse. Daenerys flinched when her husband reached for the foal ... to pick it up. She beamed up at him while the remaining onlookers stared with confusion.

Daenerys followed her husband back to their home and whispered up to him, "_I am so pleased I want to fuck_."

Drogo frowned at the foal shivering in his brawny arms, "_That would please me._"

She ran her hand up and down his back while they ducked through the flap in their entryway and said throatily, "_As it would for I_."


	8. Stay

The foal grew strong with the generous attention Daenerys gave it. After only a week, the filly was returned to the fulltime care of the mare. In a time where it was long accepted that only those lucky to be born strong thrive, the Dothraki people were astounded by their khaleesi's intervention and even more so by the result. Khal Drogo had enjoyed watching his little wife dote on the runt, imagining her with their future sons.

It was late in the afternoon when the khaleesi was escorted to a meal with her brother. Daenerys had been ill as of late, vomitting, enduring sleepless nights, and retaining water. This all had to be kept a secret so that the people wouldn't find her weak. Drogo stayed at her side as often as his responsibilities could spare. His wife tried her best not to have her sickness get in the way of their sex life, especially after it was determined to be non-contagious. Her monthly bleeding was to be expected within a week and Daenerys hoped this illness would stop it from coming.

Since Daenerys had gained a few pounds, she felt most comfortable wearing a dress from her homeland. most of the Dothraki attire was rather revealing. She felt Viserys's violet eyes admiring her invasively from the moment she set foot in his cavernous tent. This deep-crimson dress had no sleeves and was gathered at her collarbone, spilling over her breasts in drapes that ended at her swollen ankles. Her long golden hair was worn down, cascading in waves down her back.

"From allowing that _beast_ to 'take' you in public to saving runts, you are not giving _my_ new people a clear message of who you are," Viserys leered at Daenerys while his sister filled his metal bowl with meaty soup. "Your beloved husband must not have taken very kindly to have his traditions challenged by a _woman_, worst of all."

"I'm not just a woman. I'm his wife. And on the contrary," Daenerys chose her words with care as she sat down across from her brother, though it hurt her to hear anyone call her Sun and Stars a 'beast', "he has been increasingly open to my input ... as I have been with him. I think he's curious about our traditions." Viserys' sneer did not waver. Daenerys flattened her handkerchief over her oriental skirt and took a deep breath, "I think I may be with child."

That ugly sneer turned into a little O, "Careful not to misdiagnose yourself, sweet sister. Have you shared this with the khal?" Daenerys shook her head and her brother's sneer returned, "So, you _do still _fear that savage? Don't you, Daenerys? Afraid of how he'd react if you're mistaken?"

"No," she said without convincing him. "I just want to be _sure_. I wouldn't want to disappoint him. He so dearly wants a son."

"Exactly right, dear sister. Maybe he'd inflict harm to have one."

It took an hour for Viserys's need to torment was satisfied. Daenerys found Drogo in their tent and, without thinking, buried her face in his chest as she started to cry. Her emotions were all over the place nowadays. Drogo sat her down on their massive bed of pelts.

"_My little moon, what has happened? I should not have left you alone with that boney little shit_," he demanded as gently as his temper could permit.

Daenerys nodded, "_I only missed you, my husband. My brother is planting seeds of doubt_ -"

"_It's over now. I'm here_." Drogo told her firmly.

Daenerys stroked the leather vest over his chest, over his pounding heart, "_And here you'll stay_?"

Drogo chuckled and nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek, "_No more crying tonight. How are you feeling?"_

Daenerys took a deep breath, "_I am better now that I've cried_. Liberated," she said that word in the Common Tongue, "_It's like how you feel after a killing_."

Drogo laughed and invited her to lay on the bed so that he could lower his massive, muscle-bound, tanned body on top of her, "_This dress may be beautiful. But, your khal thinks it would be more pleasing crumbled on the earth_."

"Then undress me, my sun and stars."


	9. Greatest News

**I'm sorry that it takes me a while to update. I understand that fics about this couple are in high demand. I'm very sorry for the delays :)**

* * *

There was no mistake. The new and foreign khaleesi had not had her monthly blood yet. It was almost a week late, although she had all the signs that it should occur. Of her symptoms, Daenerys's thoughts strayed to motherhood more often during the week before she would bleed. Her chest would also grow bigger during that time ... only, that swelling has not gone down yet.

Although it was mildly uncomfortable, Daenerys was excited. She had never felt more feminine than she did right now, with her curves growing as did her appetite. Her doteing husband, Drogo, was very attuned to these changes. It had been many weeks since their wedding and his fertility, as well as his manhood consequently, was being quietly questioned. On a foggy afternoon, the king of the Dothraki eyed his wife being escorted into their home by two of her favorite handmaidens.

He was seated with his soldiers, their horses meandering lazily amongst them, ripping grass from the ground with their ever-grinding teeth. His wife's mare and the foal she had rescued were being dotted on by the children. They hardly gave the foal a moment of peace, constantly petting it and braiding its short main and tail. Drogo's eyes strayed to watch the foal nurse from his mother, drinking in strength every day.

Khal Drogo looked again at his home and saw that the handmaidens had not left yet. With great effort, as he had been drinking quite a bit of fermented mare-milk, Drogo heaved himself to his enormous feet and strutted to his home. He hesitated outside the flaps, listening to the women giggling from within the home. Drogo pushed through the flaps and saw his little wife seated on a few cushions on the floor while her handmaidens sat on the hard ground. Daenerys's face was aglow, her cheeks rosy and her big lips stretched in a beaming smile.

"_My khal, my Sun and Stars!_" She got to her feet to stand before him, Drogo admiring that her Dothraki words rolled off her tongue so naturally now, "_Irri has just confirmed it. I am pregnant, Drogo!"_

Irri and Doreah excused themselves and disappeared beyond the billowing flaps of pelts into the thick fog. Daenerys couldn't read her husband's handsome face and felt worried. Isn't this what he wanted?

"_I know I was wrong to keep this from you," _she laid a hand over her stomach, which was still rather flat._ "You know how much you mean to me, but, I've let my brother fill my head with paranoia_." Daenerys toyed with the strands falling out of the braided leather of his belt reigning in his hard abs while Drogo watched thoughtfully from above, "_My future was always in Viserys's hands. He held the reigns and I was his mare to break and run into the ground_," using metaphors involving horses always helped Drogo understand her. "_If I have anything to_ 'thank' _him for ... it's that without him I may never have met you. I am so blessed to be yours, my Sun and Stars._"

Drogo cupped her face in his massive and very warm hands, dipping down greatly to kiss her lips, "_My little moon, this is the greatest news I have ever been given. Greater than the sea that once divided us_. _Your words move me. I love you, Daenerys. Don't let that cowardly snake poison your mind. I could never harm you. Don't doubt me ever again, yes_?"

Tasting the alcoholic milk from her husband's lips, Daenerys felt a tear drip down her cheek which Drogo wiped away as she whispered, "_Yes._"

"_And you should be off your feet_," Drogo chuckled as he led her to their bed of expensive animal pelts, passing the trunk where their wedding gifts were locked away.

As he sat down on their bed, Daenerys stood between his legs and cocked an eyebrow, "_I may be pregnant, my Khal. But, somehow, I am not so tired anymore." _

Daenerys gathered up the hem of her dress and straddled his waist. Drogo helped arrange her feet around, noticing as he did so how swollen they were. This was a very common sign of pregnancy. He wondered if his little moon could see how happy he was, not to mention relieved. In the Dothraki customs, there was not many words for gratitude.

'Thankfulness' was shown through gifts ... and actions. He held her carefully, like she was a delicate desert flower, while she untied her dress from around her neck. She let the brown drapes fall to her lap and let him get an eyeful of her new curves. Drogo lathered her slender neck with his lips and tongue while his cock grew stiff. Daenerys was skilled at undressing her husband after all these weeks.

His elaborate waist-belt was the most challenging, especially when she was so ... distracted. But, once that was unbound, the rest came off easily. Daenerys rolled onto the bed, tumbling free of her dress and came to a halt, waiting for him to mount her.

Drogo shook his head and laid beside her, patting his hips, "_I don't want to crush you, my little moon. Especially now." _

Daenerys giggled and climbed onto his hips, gingerly letting him enter her as she sank down. Her cheeks flushed knowingly. This was his favorite position, her riding him like a stallion. He enjoyed watching her writhe for him. Since she was pregnant, more blood was coursing through her veins.

Especially near her uterus. Daenerys was surprised at how much more sensitive she was down there. Weeks ago, she had felt shy and embarrassed about crying out during her orgasms. For fear of being overheard during what she had been taught to be a very private act. After this day, that was permanently history.

* * *

**This chapter ends with the scene in 1x03 in which Daenerys tells Drogo that she thinks their child is a boy. **


End file.
